The present invention is generally related to digital light projectors and, more particularly, to a digital light projector (DLP) that provides for increased light throughput or etendue.
In known digital light projection (DLP) systems, the angle of acceptance of the projection system is limited and as a result only a small percentage of light available to the system is actually output. This requires higher powered light sources in order to ensure that a suitable level of light is actually output from the projection system.
Further, in DLP systems, it is common for the focus, brightness, color balance and/or color convergence to vary over the course of projecting imagery. This is due in part to the mechanical expansion and contractions of components within the DLP system due to changing temperatures within the DLP.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.
The present invention provides a A digital light projection system. Briefly described, in architecture, the system can be implemented as follows. There is provided a light pipe for generating and outputting a light beam. An input mirror is provided that is configured to receive a light beam from the light pipe and deflect it onto a digital mirror device (DMD). The DMD is configured to deflect the light beam onto an imaging mirror that is configured to image the light beam onto a flat mirror. The DMD is controllable via a control signal from a controller.